


D-CRUNCH Yeah we made it

by xThunderCloudx



Category: D-CRUNCH (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xThunderCloudx/pseuds/xThunderCloudx
Summary: A fanfiction dedicated to the new boyband D-CRUNCH!Please read the notes at the beginning!





	D-CRUNCH Yeah we made it

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story will contain inappropriate language ( I mean words such as 'fuck' and 'shit' and stuff I know it's not the worst you've read, but the band is still new, so.. Hehe excuse me!) 
> 
> \- There's no smut, or side-ships, just a bunch of friends having fun and being weird
> 
> \- The boys are teenagers and some of them are even adults, so I also will treat them like that. If you're uncomfortable with that, please don't read further.

1: Don’t go to parties, kids!

“No! Absolutely not! I do not agree!” 

“Well, no one asked your opinion, Sangchan.” Hyunoh said back.

“We are NOT going to that party. Are y’all insane?” Sangchan freaked out. If Hyunwook found out they had been to a party, it was over for them. 

“Kay, continue being boring, while me and Ho go inside!” 

“Stop calling me Ho! It sounds like ‘hoe’”, Hyunho punched his arm. 

“It’s not my fault our names are so similar. One of us needs a nickname!” Hyunoh protested. 

“And why should I be the one with a nickname?” “Because- That’s not important right now, you coming or nah?” Hyunoh asked. 

“Yes,let’s go!” 

“I still think it’s a terrible idea”, Sangchan shook his head. 

“I’m going inside”, Hyunoh walked towards the party. Hyunho followed and finally Sangchan gave in.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where the fuck is Hyunoh?” Sangchan asked. 

“I have no idea, been looking for him for 20 minutes now.” Hyunho sighed. 

“I swear to god, we’re so dead! Hyunwook has been calling me for several times and I keep ignoring him!” Sangchan flipped. 

“Are you stupid? Answer him!!!”

“Are you crazy? He’s gonna hear the loud music through the phone!” 

“Ignoring him won’t make this any less suspicious- Go outside, call him back and act as cool as possible. I’ll keep looking for that idiot friend of ours”, Hyunho said and Sangchan nodded. 

Once outside, Sangchan took out his phone. The music could still be heard, but it was not that loud, so he hoped Hyunwook wouldn’t hear. 

“Hey Hyu-” “Where are you three?” Hyunwook didn’t sound quite happy to say the least.  
“We went to Hyunho’s house to deliver some laundry to his mother, because our washing machine broke”, Sangchan said. 

He wasn’t lying actually. Hyunoh somehow managed to break the door of the washing machine, so they were currently stuck without one. 

“Oh- I thought you guys were doing some dumb shit again”, Hyunwook laughed a little on the other side of the phone. “Whaat? We would never!” Sangchan mentally facepalmed. 

“When will you be back?” Hyunwook asked. 

“Uh- Soon! Yeah, Hyunho’s mother wants to make sure we’re fed well, hahah.” What a terrible lie. 

“Okay, I’m sorry! Don’t do anything stupid! We don’t want coach Kim to go lose his mind again!” 

“Don’t worry, everything is fine!” Sangchan said. 

As soon as he hung up, he started to panick again and ran inside. “Hyunho! Hyunho, we need to go back to the campus!” Sangchan said. 

“I can’t find Hyunoh! We can’t just leave without him!” 

The two boys started to look for their friend everywhere, but Hyunoh was nowhere to be seen. 

“Okay. I’m about to lose my shit”, Hyunho said. 

“HELLO EVERYBODY-- LET’S PARTYYY”, They heard a voice shouting, followed by loud cheering and clapping. Sangchan and Hyunho looked at each other. “No way..” They ran towards the crowd and there they saw their friend on the table, with a microphone in his one hand and a strong drink in his other hand. Hyunho and Sangchan pushed their way through the crowd to reach the table. 

“Hyunoh!! Get down!” Hyunho hissed. “OOOH ChannNiee and HhOoo”, Hyunoh shouted. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT- HYUNOH! I’M SERIOUS”, Hyunho started to lose his patience now. Sangchan and Hyunho grabbed Hyunoh by his arms and took him off the table. It wasn’t that difficult, because Hyunoh was drunk so he didn’t really function properly. 

“I feel so dizzyyy”, Hyunoh whined. “Shut your mouth, idiot! If we get caught we get suspended for a whole week!” Sangchan said. The two boys had their hands around Hyunoh’s middle for support while helping him inside the campus. 

“My head hurts!” Hyunoh cried. “Gosh, Hyunoh! That’s your fault. We’re almost at our room.” Hyunho said back. They finally arrived at their room. Sangchan unlocked the door and they immediately led Hyunoh to his bed. He was too tired to take off his clothes. 

“What a night, I’m so tired honestly”, Sangchan sighed and closed the door as the two friends left. “Note to self; never let Hyunoh drink!” Hyunho laughed. “Yeah, that’s never going to happen again. From now on he only gets water!” Sangchan chuckled. 

“Where were you?” They heard a voice call from behind. The two boys turned around. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping, little kid?” Sangchan asked. 

“No. I’m going to Jeongseung’s room to play videogames”, The younger answered. Hyunho looked at his watch. 

“It’s like 2am! You have class to attend tomorrow!” Hyunho said back. 

“Okay, mom! I’ll sleep afterwards!” Yeonjae said and wanted to walk past them. 

“No, no, no! Back to your room little man! And I will make sure Jeongseung sleeps as well!” Hyunho said. 

“No!” 

“I’m gonna tell Hyunwook. Or even worse, coach Kim. I’m sure he wouldn’t like to hear that one of his best players doesn’t follow the rules!” Sangchan said back. 

“Fine by me. I’ll tell them that you guys went to a party and Hyunoh had been drinking so much he almost passed out!” Yeonjae smirked. 

“Th-that’s not true!” Hyunho tried to defend them, but then they suddenly heard noises coming from Hyunoh’s room. He was throwing up. Disgusting. 

“We won’t say anything and you won’t say anything either, sounds like a plan to you?” Sangchan asked. 

“Deal!” Yeonjae smiled innocently before walking towards Jeongseung’s room. 

A/N

This chapter is so terrible I’m sorry, but I really love D-Crunch! I’m going to post more chapters here, the chapters will not be related to each other, unless I say so at the beginning! I hope you enjoyed this! 

-E


End file.
